space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 62
Triumphant Victory of the Glorious Proletariat over the Capitalist Fascist Pig-Dogs of the Nazi Reich With the Nazi Airship's main reactor, (hopefully?), counting down to a critical overload, we continued trying to break through the armored wall of the engine compartment so that we could escape the impending massive explosion. Kat flurried away at the thick Armor, slowly whittling down its RF, but was still not able to get any damage through. Then, with no immediately apparent source, some kind of crazy stasis field went off, freezing everybody in their place, (and also shutting down the reactor overload)! It was not immediately clear if this was the hostile act of someone trying to save the ship, or if they were helping us? The Saving Throw was not terribly onerous in either case, and all of the PCs were able to break free, (with an audible popping noise of course), giving us some valuable additional segments to work on the Wall. One of Eva's matryoshka doll nesting probes, (Sweeper?), regurgitated anther probe, (the Fembot), while she Critted the wall, then Double Tapped, getting 20 damage through and nearly destroying its RF! (Mei Fumbled, safely). Kat Squad Commanded to hit it as well, finally putting a tiny hole through to the exterior, then finished off her Flurry with a Fumble/Benny/Hit-Thrust to blow a hole big enough for 2 people to get through! Roc was still immobilized though, and Mei was still prone! After a few segments time popped open again, Eva immediately getting Critted. She reflected a shitload though and holodecoyed to avoid the riders, then flew the Fembot over to Grab Mei! She used her Probe Action to stand Mei up with the Fembot, then started to double check that core was still going to overload, (as the Nazi Chief Engineer had been working furiously away at something on a control panel unmolested for a while). As Eva finished her assessment it became evident what he was up to, as some sort of energy field appeared around the engine core! Eva had determined it wasn't enough to stop the explosion but it would reduce the damage to the ship. Almost immediately the explosion went off, blasting through the field and blowing us all out through the hole in the fuselage, sending 30 energy damage with us as a parting gift! The PCs all absorbed the destruction and survived, but Cyta took a Grievous Wound and started to plummet unconscious toward the ground far below! Kat and Mei both tried to grab her, but Kat moved more quickly, and successfully grabbed her, (having already grabbed Immobilized Roc, as well, before the explosion rocked us) and made her strength check to fly with both. Eva's Sweeper-Bot got destroyed in the explosion also, but her Fembot grabbed it up. The Nazi witch and one of the evil gulag twins weren't as lucky, and their immobile forms rapidly dropped out of sight. The Nazi Air-Dreadnought had sustained probably fatal damage from the core overload, but the containment field had apparently absorbed enough of it to prevent the tail from actually falling off, (and presumably saved all of our lives as well)! With the failing Airship descending with increasing rapidity it looked like looked like the pilots were attempting some sort of a controlled crash-landing, which was of course unacceptable, and since we really didn't want to engage with its weapons batteries, (or those on the circling fighter jets), we used the flight spell that Mei had cast on us earlier to swoop back in close to the vessel. We immediately set down on the Ailerons so Eva could tell us how to fuck with their Steering! While Rocket healed Cyta, Eva made a Vehicle Engineering Check to assess how to best affect the massive vessel's trajectory, (aiming it directly at the partially complete Nazi Monument of course!). Kat did a Demolitions to find a weak spot, Rocquette used her Hulk-Strength (PS Check:70), to misalign the tail-fin that Eva pointed out, (OK, so she accidentally ripped it completely off, whatever), and Mei used Telekinesis to totally fuck up the one on the opposite side! Thanks to Eva's amazing Vehicle Engineering Check we were able to send the vessel into an unrecoverable-from flat-spin, cork-screwing straight down into the Monument! (by some miracle, St. Basil's was spared). As the ship dropped like a Japarean whore going down on soviet wood the magnificent socialist workers could be seen running clear of the Nazi-monument, cheering for the glorious proletariat as they moved away to safety. We released from the vessel as it entered its spin, then gently descended towards Red Square, (the fighters now nowhere in evidence). As we floated down we could see that the rebels had massed their forces and were moving ahead quickly, 2 different large groups moving towards the Kremlin through Checkpoints that had already been taken. We landed on the roof of the building east of Red-Square in a perfect Charlies' Angles pose, silhouetted ideally against the huge fire-ball produced when the Nazenburg slammed into the construction site. We stealthed over to the edge of the building, to see a giant crater where the airship had crashed, totally destroying not only the monument but also the north half of the Nazi Portable Base! There were 2 1/2 minutes left in the the count-down to the assault, so we killed the time watching the Nazis from what was left of the Nazi Base try to regroup. They looked like they might actually be able to mount an effective defense if left to their own devices, so we amused ourselves by fucking with their efforts. First Eva and Roc messed with their telemetry, confusing their drones and communications, then Mei used her telekinesis to knock their shit over. We did a Squad Command to figure out the best time to launch a surprise strike in order to support our incoming troops, then Mei and Kat fired two Wrecking Balls across the Square, destroying the Base, (and part of the Kremln Wall), and knocking the remaining Nazis prone just as all of the Russian Troops poured into the square! We quickly mopped up the nazis, then led the charge through the breach in the Kremlin wall into battle with the indoctrinated NKVD Troops. When they transformed into their evil form Roc fired off the signal for the Acoustic Transmission, throwing them into disarray and ensuring victory! We met up with Vasilly and stormed the Central Government Building, where we found Beria dead from a self inflicted gunshot wound, but no sign of Hans or Vera. After that we moved straight on to St Basil's so Mei and Cyta could perform the Ritual! Things seemed safe at the church, so Kat made sure to put Giacommo in place to look after PR for the Transition to ensure Vassily would be appointed Premier, and Rocqutette helped with long range communications to coordinate the re-revolution across the motherland. At the end of the Block we re-grouped, just in time for Babayaga to appear, and give us all a new Gate Specialty, (except Mei got hers from Rasputin?). Rasputin also confirmed that the time bubble was his, to give us a few extra seconds to get off of the Ship before it exploded! Eva asked about the Anime Eye thing, Baba confirmed it was the Lurker at the Threshold (England) who had marked us, and who can now see through our eyes when it bothers to. The 'Yaga also confirmed that she too had once been a "Person of Interest" to the Elder Beings, "and look how she turned out". We discussed how we need to perform the Rituals again at Rome, Paris, London & Berlin, but that we must go to Italy first because the Herald was coming in "less than a month", (2 weeks plus a die roll? Multiple dies?), which would "Scale" everything, which apparently we are not prepared for. As soon as the excitement died down we all started training, then the next day there was a big Medal Ceremony where we were proclaimed heroes of the revolution, and we made a super epic group Beguile for our Acceptance Speache(s), with Mei and Roc scoring 42s. Kat told the tale of a simple patriot who never gave up on her cousin, despite the injustices inflicted by the Nazi oppressors for a 52. Many in the crowd had heard the tale but none directly from the heroes themselves. Eva had to Benny a Natural 1, but brought us home on the cumulative bonus from Kat and the roaring of the crowd for a 51! After the part, Giacomo and Katya retired to their chalet suite within the Kremlin only to emerge occasionally for official business. Rewards 11 Generic 1 Combat 14 Generic Double end of arc Bonus! Category:Soviet